Its too cold for poetry
by OnceUponAddicted
Summary: Read to find out... All you really need to know is its Red Beauty and its when they first say 'i love you' to each other. Proof read by confliction, thanking yous... Written by moi...


**Red Beauty... Before Name of the Brother (a.k.a before my life ended), Belle and Ruby know each other... Thanks to Confliction for being my proof reader and stuff... If its crappy, review it. If you like it, review it. If you love it, review it. If you're from a different planet, review it... Thank you...**

Ruby opened the door to the B&B and immediately regretted it. The cold hit her and she was frozen instantly. She managed to take two steps before running back inside. Ruby knew it was cold because usually she cold stand any cold weather as long as she had a jacket (the wolf thing). She looked at the thermostat to see the stupid, red numbers showing -9 degrees celsius. She couldn't remember it ever being that cold, here or in the Enchanted Forest.

Ruby grabbed an extra three layers and shoved them on. She walked back outside again and picked up a shovel. Well, she pulled a shovel for 4 minutes before it became detached from the wall, and started walking towards the main bit of town.

After 10 minutes, Ruby could feel the cold getting to her and knew she had to go indoors. She sped up and stopped outside the library. She had planned on getting more food from the diner to bring to the B&B but she needed warmth.

Ruby pushed the door and it didn't budge. She took deep breaths and centred her wolf. She pushed the door again and it moved a little. She did again and the door opened. She went in and closed the door behind her, leaving the shovel next to Belle's desk. The lights were off all apart from one leading to Belle's apartment. Ruby walked towards the light, rubbing her hands to try and warm them up. She opened the door and felt that the temperature hadn't changed. In the B&B, it had been at least 10 degrees celsius at all times but Belle's apartment was still at the same temperature as outside.

"Belle?" Ruby walked up the stairs and heard loud steps running towards her. Belle sprinted round the corner and hugged her tightly. Ruby could smell Belle's rose-scented hair and couldn't help but smile at the closeness between them.

"I'm s-s-s-s-ooo cold." Belle hugged Ruby tighter and then Ruby pushed her away, much to her disliking.

"One sec" Ruby unzipped her top coat, followed by the next, followed by her jackets. She ushered Belle back and did up the top layer so Belle was inside with her. Belle's arms wrapped round Ruby's waist and she put her head into Ruby's neck.

"Have you been here for the last two days with no heating on?" Ruby asked, stroking Belle's hair.

"I-I-I-couldn't figure I-I-it out a-a-and my ph-ph-phone wasn't working. The plug sock-ckets hav-ve frozen over."

"You're freezing. Lets go to your room and warm up a bit before I get the food and go back to the B&B."

They walked into Belle's room and Ruby felt a little better to see about 20 layers of blankets on Belle's bed.

"At least you had the common sense to put more blankets on."

"I'm not an idiot Ruby. I wasn't going to let myself fr-freeze to death!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be back in a sec. I'm going to see if I can get your heating on."

Ruby walked out of the room and down the hall. She found the boiler and tried to turn up the boiler but it wouldn't go on. She shrugged and slowly paced back to Belle and she entered to see her snuggled up in bed, but she was still shivering.

"Are you still cold?"

"Yeah"

Ruby blushed. She knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure about how to phrase it.

"I couldn't get the heating on, did you want me to get in bed with you?" She blushed even more as that was the worst way it could of come out. "I mean, to heat you up and stuff. Err, I mean so you're not cold anymore."

"If you didn't mind." Belle blushed too but she tapped the bed for Ruby to get in.

Ruby removed her coats and jackets before getting under the blankets with Belle.

"Cosy"

"I found all the blankets I could, there were a lot here that I didn't know about."

Ruby saw a large pile of books on Belle's nightstand and grinned.

"What?"

"How many of those have you actually read?"

"Oh, the books. About half. I've been to preoccupied freezing so I haven't had much chance yet."

"Half! You've got like 30 books there!"

"28"

"28 books there!"

Belle smiled before blushing and looking at her hands.

"Did you want me to read you one?"

Ruby used her hand to rub the back of her neck before answering quietly, "Umm, sure."

"Good! I've got a couple of books I think you'll like." Belle turned round and picked up a pile before looking through them. "No, no, maybe, nope, you wouldn't like poetry, no, n-"

"Hey, who said I don't like poetry?"

Belle looked at Ruby stunned. "You like poetry?"

"Yes. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself." Ruby tried not to smile but Belle's eyes just convinced her to.

"You write poetry?" Belle looked even more shocked which made Ruby giggle.

"Red does anyway. Ruby isn't the poetry type. I was better before the curse but I can still write good poems."

"Okay, make one up now."

"Now?"

"Yep"

"It will be bad."

"Just do it Ruby."

"Okay… Roses are red, violets are blue, I hate the cold and I think I'm getting the flu."

They both started to laugh before Belle playfully hit Ruby's arm.

"That was pretty bad."

"I warned you. You have to plan a poem and think about the elements in it, not just make it up you know."

"Wow. Ruby Lucas, part time poet and part time wolf that's more like a pet puppy."

Ruby's gaze bought her to Belle's lips as she thought about wanting to be more than Belle's best friend.

"Ruby, earth to Ruby."

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"I asked you a question."

"You did?"

"Yes"

"Could you repeat it?"

"I don't know…"

"Belle?"

"Nah, I'll just read you some poems instead."

"Okay, I'm alright with that."

"Okay, pick a page."

"321"

"There's only 96 pages Ruby"

"Okay, 32.1"

"Ruby, that's not a page…"

Ruby lent to the table and opened the draw. She took out a pencil and took the book from Belle before finding page 32. She went to the bottom and added a little .1 to it. She looked up to see Belle almost in tears.

"It's a page now…"

"That's not even funny! You drew in my book!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was meant to be cute-funny. I meant to say funny."

Ruby blushed and rubbed out the number with the pencil end and moved further from Belle.

"Cute?"

"No, funny."

"You said cute."

"Why would I want it to be cute?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I wouldn't so leave it."

Belle started to play with her fingers and Ruby stared as she did so.

"I, uhhh, I better be going…" Ruby slowly got up out of the bed and put her layers back on.

"You don't have to…"

"Well, I need to get the food to Granny's before the customers starve to death."

"Don't you think they could last an extra half an hour?"

Ruby looked at Belle's pleading, ocean blue eyes before taking her jacket back off and getting back in.

"Sorry for writing in your book."

"That's okay, just don't do it again please."

"I won't."

Belle shivered and Ruby saw goosebumps start to appear of her forearms.

"You're still cold."

"Only a little, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come here." Ruby held her arms out, hoping Belle would come near her. She had wanted to hold Belle constantly since she first saw her and smiled when the girl moved into her arms after a short moment hesitating.

Belle sighed and Ruby held her arms round her beauty tighter.

"You're really warm. It's nice."

Ruby smiled and blushed. She felt Belle's head nuzzle closer into her chest and felt her wrapping her arms round her waist.

"Hey, umm…you comfortable or what?"

"Yeah. It's nice being close to you" Belle immediately got out of Ruby's hold and blushed a deep red. "Because you're warm! No other reason, I'm just cold!" Ruby couldn't help but smile and gesture for Belle to come back into a hug. Belle did as she was instructed and got back into Ruby's grasp.

They sat in silence as Ruby tried to figure out what to say. After a couple of minutes she took a deep breath.

"Do you like being close to me for another reason?"

She felt Belle freeze in her arms. Her feet were no longer rubbing slowly to warm up. She was no longer trying to get even closer to her like she had been. She was just still.

"Belle?"

"No. Of course not, why would I?" Ruby could hear the tone of voice, she was lying.

"If you don't mind, I like being close to you too. Just for another reason."

Ruby felt Belle's feet start to rub again but it was more from being nervous she guessed.

"You… you, umm, you like being close to…me?"

"Yes"

"What-what's your reason?"

"Guess. I'll tell you if you get it right."

Ruby heard Belle gulp and felt her hands getting sweaty.

"You're my friend?"

"Nope"

"You're my best friend?"

"Nope"

"You're cold?"

"Not the same reason as you Belle."

"Oh, yeah, right. Umm, you like to make me feel better, even if it is just warmer?"

Ruby could hear Belle's heart racing as friend-like reasons were running out.

"I like making you feel better but there's a reason I like to."

"Do you… do you love me?"

Ruby didn't know how to respond. She knew she liked Belle, a lot. She had never really thought about loving her. She guessed she was. Yes, she was.

Just when she was going to say yes, Belle got out of her arms and looked at her.

She spoke quickly and high-pitched. "I meant as a sister or something Ruby, not what you're clearly taking it as. Nope, not what you think. Why would you love me like that right?"

"Yeah, right." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact with Belle.

"I think I'm going to go now. You know, to get the food for the B&B and stuff…"

Ruby saw the light die in Belle's eyes a little more than they already had in the last couple of minutes before getting her coats and walking downstairs.

She left the library and got into the diner a few minutes later. It was even colder than before and Ruby could feel how bad it was. She went into the freezer, which was actually warmer than outside, and picked up some food. She walked back out and locked the diner door before she went.

On her walk back, Ruby could hear something faint in the distance, which she could hear quite loudly as her name thanks to her wolf hearing. She turned to see a brown blob a few hundred meters away. It waved to her to stop and she started to walk towards it. She noticed the person running towards her so she put the food down and waited for Belle to reach her. When she got there, she was out of breath and Ruby could see the red in her cheeks and already cold hands.

"Belle! You're not wearing gloves! Or a hat! Or a scarf! That coats barely thick enough! Its minus 10 degrees out here!"

"Ruby, I don't care!"

Ruby saw the look one Belle's face, determination.

"What's wrong Belle?"

"Answer the question Ruby!" Ruby could hear and see that she was pleading but Ruby couldn't answer it.

"What question?"

"Ruby! You know what question! Do you love me or not?" The tears were clear in her voice and Ruby looked at her feet.

Looking back into Belle's eyes Ruby walked forward until she was inches away from Belle's face.

"I love you" and then she pressed her lips to Belle's. Ruby felt her whole body warm and the hole in her heart she didn't know was there filled. She moved her hands from Belle's face to her hips and asked for entry to Belle's mouth with her tongue. Belle accepted and they kissed for another few minutes before they pulled away.

They both stood in silence, staring at each other until Ruby noticed Belle's shivering and her hands slowly going paler.

"You need to go back to the library!"

"Why?"

"You're going to die!"

"What?"

"You'll get frostbite or something!"

"Ruby I'm fine. As long as you're with me, I'm fine." Belle blushed and Ruby watched as she shuddered again.

Ruby smiled and placed another kiss on Belle's cheek before taking her beauty's hands in her own.

"Your face is red and your hands are blue, it's extremely cold and I love you. How's that for made up on the spot?"

Belle giggled and they both looked into each other's eyes and kissed again before leaving the cold to get to the library. Or at least somewhere near with heating…

**Did you guys like it? Tell me please! Should I write more stuff? I only do Red Beauty and Sleeping Warrior for OUAT... if you ask for WhaleWolf i'll kill you... Thanks for reading!**

**OnceUponAddicted**


End file.
